Por ti, hago lo que sea
by khryztall
Summary: Quien diría que su novio podía ser tan asertivo cuando estaba molesto. Vegetta no se espero jamas esa reacción de Willy. [Wigetta]


Despertó desorientado. Recuerdos de las últimas horas pasaron por su mente, como vistas a través de una si lograba darles sentido.

Estuvo discutiendo con Willy desde temprano en la tarde. La discusión en sí no cobraba sentido en su confusión, pero sonreía en sus recuerdos así que le resto importancia. Willy tampoco lucía molesto; determinado quizás, como si encontrase un propósito en medio del intercambio de palabras.

Trató de recordar que podría haber dicho para conseguir esa expresión en el rostro de Willy - **¡A-ah! ¿¡Q-que?!** - Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. La sorpresa le quitó el habla, las ideas y cualquier pensamiento coherente que tuviere en ese momento. Arqueó la espalda cuando un nuevo temblor le recorrió entero, la planta de sus pies tensa contra lo que ahora podía reconocer como el cobertor de una cama

- **¿Q-que - o-ostias?** - Alargó sus brazos para deshacerse d-de ese juguete. Sabía lo que provocaba su reacción, por mucho que deseara no hacerlo, era ese tonto vibrador que de coñas acabaron regalandoles a Willy y él. Descubrió, nervioso y agitado, que no podía mover sus brazos más allá de unos pocos jalones.

Alguien le había atado de brazos, asegurándose de mantenerlo cómodo pero incapaz de liberarse de sus ataduras. - **¿Sorprendido, compañero?** - Jadeó al sentir las manos frías de Willy sobre su pierna, la piel sensible y caliente erizandose al contacto.

Buscó a Willy, decirle con la mirada lo que no podría por voz .Solo encontró oscuridad. - **Te noto un poco… agitado** - bromeó Willy. La impresión de no poder verle, de que el muy mamón también le cubriera los ojos, impidió que le pateara.

Eso, y el continuo zumbido (debía estar imaginando el ruido, era imposible que tan diminuto aparatejo provocara tanto jaleo) que le recordaba exactamente lo poco que quería apoyar su cadera de vuelta en cama. Se revolvió, vano intento de sacudir los dedos traviesos de Willy - ¿**C-como?.. ¿Q-que?...¡Will-y d-dejate de t-tonterias!** - Gimoteo cuando las manos deambulantes de su opresor tomaron intereses menos inocentes.

El tacto efímero colándose entre sus piernas, lo suficientemente cerca de su miembro para que saltara en busca de un poco de atención y sus rodillas flaquearan bajo su peso.

Se estremeció al caer, sin aire y encendido por la fricción del vibrador removiendose en su interior. Incoherente en su necesidad e indiferente del lascivo escenario que debía ser para Willy, presionó su trasero contra el cobertor ansioso por el contacto y sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor del diminuto juguete.

El placer aun no se comparaba en nada a perderse entre las cálidas paredes del interior de su (pringado) compañero, sin embargo se acercaba, mudo y con la mente en blanco podía (si solo se moviera un poco ese jodido aparato) correrse de la fricción sola.

- **¿Te doy una mano?** - Willy no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Creyó escuchar una vocecita en su mente decir ''_Mejor el pie que está más sano_", la idea cada más absurda y sin importancia en su calentura. En cambio se concentraba en lo perfecto que se sentía el jeans de Willy entre sus piernas, como no podía dejar de frotar su piel expuesta contra ella, o lo rápido que latía su corazón al percibir la presencia Willy encima suyo y lo mucho que le ponía no poder asegurarse que en realidad estaba allí.

- **Hombre tranquilo, que mis pantalones no tienen la culpa** - Willy apoyó ambas manos sobre su cadera, presionando con fuerza evitar que continuara aliviando su pulsante hombría contra su pierna.

Contó seis pequeños círculos, cualquier cosa antes por distraerse, que Willy trazó sobre su piel antes de volver a escuchar su voz - **¿Así… a-así de f-follable me veo cuando lo hacemos?** - Tardó en entender lo que escuchó. Demasiado ocupado vociferando su visto bueno a Willy, quien coló una de sus manos bajo su camisa en una caricia larga y pausada por su abdomen.

Su primer pensamiento (sarcástico), parcialmente inteligente escapó entre sus labios junto a un gemido reprimido - ¿**E-en serio..d-dejas-te l-la c-camis-a-a?!** - Intentó levantarse, ocultar su cara o golpear la de Willy, la que primero pudiera ocurrir. El muy pringao aceleró el vibrador. La abrumadora sensación le tumbó de regreso, el cambio repentino atrayendo el cuerpo de Willy sobre el suyo.

La respiración de Willy, húmeda y tibia contra su cuello. La presencia de aquella erección, tan obvia y real, a solo un suspiro de la suya tan necesitada. El vibrador funcionando rápido y abusivo en su interior, la piel entre sus piernas pegajosa por el esfuerzo. Todas aquellas impresiones, acentuadas por su ceguera, le recordaron la pregunta de Willy.

Como se veía Willy cuando pasaban la noche juntos. Un completo y deseable desastre, pidiendo que se apresurara a entrar en él con el rostro colorado por los extenuantes encuentros previos, gimiendo sin contenerse cuando por fin su polla erecta entraba por completo en él.

Simplemente perfecto. ¿Así se veía él? ¿Así de desesperado se sentía Willy por correrse? ¿Vacío. Cuando lo hacía llegar al orgasmo con solo sus dedos y la promesa de follarselo con la misma erección que rozaba con su trasero?

- **Vegetta** - Llamó Willy, cerquita de su oído. Su aliento fugaz viajando sobre su garganta, y erizando los vellos de su nuca con un escalofrío

- **No me ignores, Vegetta.** - Continuó Willy, bajando hasta su clavícula, no sin antes dejar un furtivo beso (apenas un roce de sus labios) detrás de su oreja.

- **¿Ahora si me tomas en serio?** - Willy volvió a besarle, una de sus manos abriendo los botones de su camisa antes de desaparecer. - **Esta vez s-seré yo quien te h-haga perder e-el s-s-sentido** - Afirmó, su voz más lejana de lo que creía (y presumía) estaba Willy.

- **Ah-h ¿Q-que d-dices?** - Saltó por el repentino ruido, un vaso quebrándose a su lado.

- **Solo...solo espera** - Gimió perplejo

- **¡W-Willy!** - La fina superficie de lo que debía ser un cubo de hielo paseó sutil sobre la vulnerable piel de su pecho - **¡Hhm-mm j-joder! ¡Q-qu-ah- hac-es ¡aah! -** Tiritó ansioso, su voz se escuchaba lasciva incluso para él. Como si todo lo que dijera, sin importar las palabras, se transformara en una invitación a dejarse de juegos y follarselo sin miedos ni contemplaciones.

-**S-si pudieras ver lo d-deseable que te ves a mis ojos** - murmuró Willy.

Hirvió su sangre, un suave hormigueo se expandió por su rostro, sus orejas y descendió hasta su desbocado corazón, el bochorno uniéndose a su excitado estado en su trabajo por colorar su cuerpo en un evidente carmesí.

- **Lo mucho que m-me pone verte, sentirte, temblar de placer.** - Jadeó desesperado, completamente deshecho por la voz de Willy. Movió sus piernas. Febril y tan tan impaciente por el toque de su acompañante, una de ellas envuelta sobre la cadera de Willy empujando de su trasero hasta sentir la evidente presencia una erección contra su polla endurecida, la otra haciendo cediendo espacio e invitando al chico a hacer con él lo que quisiera

Rastros de agua helada se esparcieron erráticos sobre él, motivados por su descarada demostración de abandono, tirando de sus nervios fuera de control. - ** ¡W-wil-a-ah!-** No pudo evitar tensarse y sollozar insatisfecho, la venda de sus ojos húmeda con lágrimas frustradas.

Ya ni el rítmico vaivén de sus caderas, imitando y buscando incrementar el suave bzzz del pequeño juguete haciendo estragos entre sus paredes, le satisfacían.

- **E-eres un inconsciente. E-enloquezco con l-aah idea de sentir mi erección abrirse paso dentro de ti, besar cada sollozo que escape de tus labios y cada lágrima de tu rostro, tú en cambio pasas de mi** - Quiso decirle mil cosas en ese instante. Disculparse por lo que sea que hubiese hecho, entregarse devoto y dispuesto, complacer hasta la más sucia de sus intenciones pero, le fue imposible vocalizar.

Una algarabía de gemidos salió de su boca, el contraste áspero de la lengua de Willy sobre su endurecido pezón igual de enloquecedor que el de sus fríos dedos deslizarse sobre su animada y caliente miembro. - **A-adorarte como te lo mereces, y arruinarte e-entero para c-cualquier otro como lo haceis conmigo** - Atrajo más el cuerpo de Willy, eufórico por la ferviente atención de la que era objeto. Ya lo hiciste, hazlo, te necesito. Ningún de las frases salió de su mente, demasiado ocupado en embestir entre los viscosos dedos de su pareja, perdido en un mundo de sensaciones donde él era el único foco.

Tiró su rostro hacía atrás, tenso contra la almohada y jadeando en busca de más aire. Tan cerca, solo -** P-pienses solo en mi** - Lo hizo. _Willy, Willy, Willy_. Como un mantra, repitió el nombre en su mente..

Puntos blancos aparecieron tras sus párpados. Faltaba tan poco - **Y s-sea a mi a q-quien ruegues por...llevarte-e al o-orgasmo** - Abrumado lloró sin reservas, agobiado por el inesperado vació, la suave brisa del aire contra su húmeda polla, y la dura realidad de que Willy detuvo sus caricias sin dejarle acabar.

Luchó contra cada músculo de su tenso cuerpo, reclamando por el brusco abandono. De sus labios lamió el salado sabor de sus tibias lágrimas, que sobresaturadas del vendaje en su rostro caían por sus mejillas - **Sssh. Vegetta, ¿Sabes que… que ese juguete puede llenarse y expulsar lubricante?** - Pensó en mil profanidades para responder, plegarias e incluso órdenes, cualquier palabra que le indicará a Willy insignificante que era el tonto vibrador y lo vital que resultaba que siguiera masturbandole.

-** W-willy! A-ha M-me i-importa un pe-pino lo que haga el bendi-to a-parato e-ese!** - Explicó ahogado y con la voz gruesa, fastidio evidente en cada palabra pronunciada. Increible la habilidad de Willy la de hincharle las pelotas.

**-¿Ah-h si?** - Resolló alarmado por la inesperada cercanía de Willy, su respiración y voz justo frente a él. Tragó nervioso - **¿Y si...me permite hacer esto?** - Saltó sorprendido, gemidos obscenos aflorando entre sus dientes ante el repentino corrientazo de placer que cruzó directamente desde su entrada hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Dos dedos. Willy introdujo dos dedos en su cuerpo, sin avisos ni advertencias deslizando ambos dígitos entre las ajustadas paredes de su interior,la fricción contra el lubricante produciendo un sonido húmedo con cada embestida. En su vida, creyó que un simple ruido fuera tan excitante, o que tener los brazos atados pudiese ser tan frustrante.

Urgía con necesidad por tocar a Willy - **¡Ah-ha! ¡Will-aah-** Contrajo sus músculos sobre el vibrador, alentado por la precisión con la que los dedos de Willy alcanzaban ese montón de nervios que le acalambraron los dedos y le robaron el aliento.

Willy pareció satisfecho con su reacción, también le faltaba el aire y su cuerpo temblaba encima del suyo - **Veg-getta** - Incapaz de contenerse, no con el resto de ese capullo tan cerca ni con la vehemencia con la que pronunciaba su nombre, capturó a ciegas los labios de Willy.

Le besó con la paciencia que no tenía en su cuerpo, la pasión que siempre le dedicaba a su amistad, la euforia con la que le estaba agradecido de seguir a su lado y más importante, le besaba con el mismo corazón en manos que hace mucho no le pertenecía. - **Wi-willy** - Pronunció contra sus labios, ahora también empapados del sabor de sus lágrimas.

Escuchar su nombre, despertó a Willy de su estupor.

Gimió contra los labios avariciosos de Willy, el quejido desapareciendo antes de poder existir. Su sangre hervía a cada estocada de aquellos dedos, más abusivos ahora que Willy luchaba por descifrar cada rincón de su boca, la lava entre sus venas se acumuló en su abdomen, un hormigueo incesante que le dejó restregando su miembro caliente contra la tienda firme en los jeans de Willy.

_Quitatelos. Ya._ Continuó jugando con la lengua de Willy, incitando con jadeos libidinosos cuando Willy le hacía ver estrellas en un solo bejo y provocando a el chico a profundizar más el beso con pequeñas mordidas traviesas a sus labios; su cadera en cambio embestía contra la erecta hombría de Willy, empujando el bulto de su polla contra su entrepierna.

Sacudió sus brazos, insistente por la falta de atención de Willy, dispuesto a arrancarle los jeans el mismo si era necesario. - **H-hm! Wi-hm** - Cedió manso y con un murmullo agusto, al sentir una de las manos de Willy (la otra, la otra. Sus dedos siguen allí. Dios!) enredarse en su cabello, dirigiendo insistente de su cabeza para continuar el beso.

Se imaginó perdido en ese fogoso beso y acabando con únicamente los dedos de Willy deslizando junto al vibrador, su abdomen cubierto de su semen en un arrebato de placer tan fuerte que caería inconsciente de inmediato. - **¿¡A-qh-qu-** Trató de hablar aturdido, el descontento de su voz consumido por el insistente trabajo de Willy sobre su pelo, y los cortos besos en todo su rostro.

- **No-o te d-detengas ahora chaval** - Jadeó. Confundido enfocó su sobrecargada mente en hacer pies y cabeza de lo que sucedía, de repente desprovisto del delicioso placer del vibrador.

_No seguiría así toda la noche, verdad?_ Dudó. Si Willy decidía hacerle llegar tan cerca del orgasmo solo para detenerse a último momento durante toda la noche no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Dependía por completo de los caprichos de Willy cuando y como terminaba su noche.

Se desesperó al minuto - **Ah-aha ¡P-por favor, Willy-y! T-tus de-dos, el-l viibrador, aah-ha lo que s-ea. S-solo no pares ahor-ahh -** Cimbró las piernas. Escucho gemir a Willy, el impulso de su pierna forzando al chico a acercarse más a su cuerpo. Allí cayó en cuenta, era el pene erecto y caliente lo que sentía rozar entre sus nalgas, la cabeza besando insistente su lubricada entrada.

Esa lujuriosa realización, le llevó a perder la razón - **Haah Willy! Hacedlo ah-hg ya, ¡p-poor favor!. Q-qu-querías que pensara ¡ah! solo en tí, e-eso hago. Lo mucho… lo mucho que quiero verte, colorado y fuera de control mientras ahh-ah...entras en mi.** -Su entrada se contrajo al contacto con el miembro de Willy.

- **A-abrazarte...apoyarme en ti ¡ah-haa! c-uando lo único que tenga-ah sentido sea… sea provocarte y pedirte por más** - Sintió su semen gotear sobre su abdomen, su polla erguida por efecto del deseo que sus propias palabras le provocaban.

-**W-Wi-Willy...quiero que me hagas el amor. Ha-az que mañana...uh-hng n-no pueda ni pensar en... s-salir de cama** - Terminó sin aliento, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su garganta. Willy sollozó sobre él, diminutas gotas cayeron sobre su frente y su nariz. Una sola cayó en sus labios y, supo que Willy lloraba en realidad.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a eso.

La opresiva sensación de estar completo (fueron horas mucho más tarde que se detuvo a pensar cuanto tiempo del que estuvo dormido, tuvo usar Willy para poder prepararle para eso), saturado por el miembro ardiente de Willy casi le llevó al delirio. - **A-hha-h u-un s-segundo Willy.** - Se estremeció contra el cuerpo de su pareja, intentando adaptarse con rapidez al notorio cambio de dimensiones.

- **V-veget-ta. Q-qu-iero moverme, s-se ah-h...siente increíble.** - Detesto cada segundo de la espera. Gimiendo y presionando su pierna tensa contra el trasero de Willy para hacer un poco de tiempo - **Me v-voy a correr si,... sii c-continuas estrechandote-ee así ¡ah! contra mi polla.** -

Respiró ansioso hasta lograr relajar sus músculos. El aliento de Willy y el suyo se mezclaron en una nubecilla de vapor entre sus rostros, sentía la impaciencia de su pareja brotar desde cada una de sus extremidades, las ansias de poder continuar carcomiendo su frágil resistencia.

- **Y-ya-h pu-e-des ¡ah!-ah- -**

Se entregó entero a reaccionar a las embestidas de Willy, dejando sus gemidos huir de entre su boca sin frenos y estimulando descarado su propia erección entre el abdomen expuesto de Willy y el suyo propio.

Olvidó tener las manos atadas o lo ojos vendados, rodeado de Willy en toda dirección imagino cada reacción, cada diminuto quejido y cambio en su expresión como si lo estuvieran viendo. Sintió existir solo para Willy y ese momento.

Perdido en sus emociones, pronunció una y otra vez el nombre de Willy con total adoración. Mordió sus labios, y luego el hombro de Willy, cuando las embestidas dieron directo contra su próstata, robándole un sin sentido de gemidos uno tras otros y haciéndole ver estrellas del placer.

- **V-Ve-getta-ah de n-nuevo e-estas aa-ah** - Continuó respondiendo a cada acción de Willy. Recibiendo una embestida con una propia, que le diera de lleno en ese punto de dejaba a sus nervios en sobrecarga. Murmurando '_Si. Tu también. Por favor. Yo Igual'_ complacido y agitado con cada declaración de Willy

-** V-vegetta ah!** - Willy aceleró el ritmo, el delicioso vaivén de antes perdido en un baile frenético en el intento de ambos por alcanzar el máximo placer. Willy debía estar por venirse, lo sentía en el tenso miembro abriéndose paso en su interior y lo reconocía al escuchar en sus gemidos desinhibidos.

Concentró sus movimientos en recompensar los esfuerzos de Willy, contrayendo sus músculos y embistiendo contra las caderas erráticas del chico, pero no pudo prever el inmenso goce que se esparció por sus nervios al sentir los dedos de Willy envolverse en su erección.

La reacción fue casi inmediata. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas más y llegó al orgasmo. Se corrió entre los dedos que le masturbaron, encogiéndose en éxtasis sobre el miembro de Willy. La calidad sensación escurriendo desde su adormecida entrada, reveló que como él Willy tampoco había soportado más.

Tuvo la impresión de intercambiar palabras con Willy, hablar con él de algo importante pero le costaba enfocarse como si estuviera observando su charla con Willy desde el fondo del agua. Cesó sus esfuerzos. Estaba tentado a repetir el encuentro, pero su agotado estado más allá de lo físico le entregó a los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
